A Cinematic Adventure with the Cullens
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: The Cullen kids, and Bella, go to the movies and see "Tristan Isolde". Bella notices the strange parallelism between the movie and her and Edward's relationship. This story contains spoilers of that movie. Rated T for ExB fluff, and mature incinuations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series, or anything associated with it. It's all from the genius of Stephenie Meyer. However, I can tell you right now I sure as hell wouldn't be using my time to write if I owned a certain Edward Cullen….

WARNING: This story describes the movie _Tristan Isolde_ in detail, so if you have not seen it and do not want to know what happened in it, then you might not want to read this story [sadly.

BPOV

The six of us, Edward and I, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, were going to a movie together tonight. I didn't want to go as far as Port Angeles for a movie, so we stuck to the tiny one theatre cinema in Forks. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over which 'manly' movie was better to see. Currently, Jasper was delivering a very convincing argument for _There Will Be Blood_, while Emmett just came back with,

"But _Rambo_ has Sylvester Stallone. He's the Arnold Schwarzenegger of manly actors."

"Emmett, Arnold Schwarzenegger is a politician now, the governor of California actually, while Sylvester Stallone is so pathetic that he keeps making movies for _Rocky_ and _Rambo_ like 20 years after they stopped being entertaining. Now _There Will Be Blood_, on the other hand,…" Jasper and Emmett continued on with the conversation.

Alice and Rosalie wanted to see a Romantic Comedy, but weren't sure which one.

"Wow Rose, there are so many to choose from. Oh, we should go see _27 Dresses_, it's supposed to be really good."

"Ew, no. That movie has James Marsden in it, and he was in _Hairspray_, which had Zac Efron in it, who was in _High School Musical_, which had Vanessa Hudgens in it. There's no way I'm seeing a movie with that person in it." Alice looked confused.

"Which person?"

"It doesn't matter. There's a connection. Like the whole Six Degrees of Separation thing, except this time it's only two." I turned to Edward.

"Are you following this logic?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, it's a lot clearer in her head than she makes it sound."

"And why is she so opposed to James Marsden anyway? I think he's okay."

"You know when the whole HSM craze first hit? Vanessa Hudgens became what every guy, and some girls, thought about. And especially after there were…pictures found of her on the internet, most of the boys pushed Rose to a second concern, which made her quite angry. She hates anything that can be related to that girl. It's stupid, yes, but then again it is Rosalie that we are talking about. She's not the brightest star in the sky."

"Shut up Edward!! Did you forget that _I can hear you_?!" Rosalie broke from her argument with Alice for a moment to yell at Edward. Edward laughed and took my hand.

"So Bella, what would you like to see?" Edward was looking at me, like my answer was the only one that mattered.

"Hmm, I don't know. Let me think." I looked at the showtimes board.

First on the list were _Rambo_ and _There Will Be Blood_. I'm not one for blood and gore, unlike my company.

Next were _27 Dresses_, _Enchanted_, and _Juno_. Rosalie would kill me if I chose _27 Dresses_

or _Enchanted_, since James Marsden is in it. I heard that _Juno_ was alright, but I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie about a pregnant girl.

At the end of the list, they had a special category. The Manager's Pick of the Week right now was _Tristan Isolde_. I remember Renee telling me about that. She said it was a dramatic love story, and that I would probably like it.

"I think we should see _Tristan Isolde_. Renee said it was good."

"Whatever you wish, my Bella." Edward kissed me on the cheek.

Edward walked up to the front counter and bought six tickets for the movie. He gathered everyone up and we started walking in, though not without Emmett complaining first.

"Hey, why did Bella get to decide? How come you didn't ask any of us?"

"For two reasons. First, all of you were arguing with each other on what to see, and second, Bella gets to choose because I say so." Edward leaned in and kissed me.

"Aww, man, at least wait till we get inside the dark theatre, where, at least humans, can't see you, before you start that." The guy behind the counter looked genuinely dumbfounded by Emmett's choice of words, but he let it go.

The theatre was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. If they thought I was clumsy in broad daylight, they haven't seen nothing yet. I was walking hand in hand with Edward down the little aisle, when I tripped on the carpet. Edward caught me before I fell, and carried me the rest of the way.

"You don't have to carry me, you know. I'm capable of walking." Edward smiled.

"Not without falling. And I want to carry you, I don't mind." Well, it's not like I could say that I'd rather be on the ground than in his arms, either.

I saw an area I liked and told Edward we should all sit there.

"Bella, about the seating arrangements. Would you mind if we didn't all sit together? Jasper and I don't get out much…and I'm positive that you and Edward would not want to be sitting next to those two over there." Alice pointed to Emmett and Rosalie, who were already beginning their…cinematic experience, as it could be put.

"It's okay Alice, I don't mind. Have fun."

"Thanks Bella. And so will you." Alice winked and walked away with Jasper to the front corner of the theatre. Emmett and Rosalie were in the back corner, and I thought it best to leave them to themselves. That left me and Edward in the middle. Not that I didn't mind being alone with Edward, of course.

We sat down right in the middle of the row. There was a spilled soda or something on the floor, and lucky me, I stepped in it.

"Ugh, why are the floors so sticky?"

"I just came!" Emmett was laughing at his crude humor from across the theatre. Luckily, we were the only people here.

The seat was really uncomfortable. I kept fidgeting around.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. The seats just bothering me. Can't get comfortable." Edward picked me up suddenly and sat me in his lap.

"Is this better?" I lay my head against his chest.

"Yes, much. Thank you."

"Anytime." Edward kissed my cheek.

The previews were starting. Most of them were for violent movies, but one was for Disney's newest kid cartoon movie. It attracted my attention. There was slow, but pretty music playing on the piano. A field showed on screen, and a sheep appeared. It was staring out at the sunset. A tiger jump out at it from the bushes, but instead of attacking it, they started talking. They were lying on the ground together, staring up at the night sky. And then the words, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb", popped up on the screen. I looked to Edward, who was looking at me, very tenderly. I whispered in his ear.

"What a stupid lamb." He chuckled and whispered back,

"What a sick, masochistic lion." We both laughed silently, and then he kissed me, very softly, but very passionately. When we broke the movie was starting.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. So much." I lay back against his chest and watched the screen.

Basically, the movie was about this British guy Tristan, whose parents were killed by the Irish, who was a soldier for his adoptive parents, and this Irish princess, Isolde, whose father was trying to marry her off to one of his best soldiers. That part was a little bit creepy since Isolde was like 20 and the other Irish guy was almost 40. And this was all set around the medieval times.

So the Irish, including the creepy guy, whose name was Morholt, took people from the British and Tristan and his soldiers were creating a plan to get them back. They ended up fighting the Irish, and they looked like they were winning. And then Tristan fought with Morholt. Tristan killed Morholt, but he sliced Tristan with his sword first. Tristan was on the ground, and he, he, he…he died. Tristan's friend Melot gave him a funeral, which was sending his body to sea on a boat, and then returned to the village. Just watching this go on, it was so sad. I single tear slipped down my cheek unnoticed, until Edward wiped it away with his thumb.

"Bella, it's alright. It's just a movie, it's not real."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it's not still sad." Another few tears got past my guard and Edward kissed them all away.

Isolde found Tristan's body on a beach in Ireland, and it turned out that he wasn't dead after all. She nursed him back to health, and they fell in love, but it was a secret, and if anyone found out, it would mean disaster, and all out war, between their two worlds. Tristan left to go back to his village, both of them heartbroken. He only left because she thought it would be best that way.

That sounded familiar. Edward held me closer to him, he too remembering the painful parallelism.

We heard a noise from the back of the theatre, so I turned to look. I wish I hadn't. Instead of seeing Emmett and Rosalie, all I saw was pair of legs, Rosalie's I'm guessing, and a jacket covering the seats. Edward took my chin in his hand and turned it to face him.

"You don't want to focus too much on that, Bella. Keep watching the movie; it's much better, for all of us." I nodded and looked at the screen in front of me.

Tristan was now fighting against other villages in a competition to win the Irish princess as the bride of the leader of his village. He didn't know, though, was that the Irish princess was Isolde, whom he loved, and whom loved him. He won, and when she was revealed, they were both very upset. For a while Tristan ignored and avoided her, but he realized, as did Isolde, that he couldn't live without her any longer. They started meeting secretly to be together, and the Irish king found out. He was planning to destroy the British loyalty to Marke, the leader of Tristan's village and the husband of Isolde, and then take Britain for himself.

On the night Isolde and Marke were crowned, Tristan realized what he was doing, and fought with himself to end the meetings, and ignore his feelings, for the sake of the country. Tristan and Isolde were talking to each other outside, about the subject, and were saying goodbye, when Marke and the other village leaders discovered them. The unity of the villages under Marke was destroyed and Tristan was locked up.

After Isolde explained to Marke he situation with Tristan, all that had happened, and the love between them, Marke let Tristan go, with Isolde, to be free together. While he was doing this, the other villages along with the Irish were attacking the village. Even though it broke his heart, Tristan couldn't let the village and the unity be destroyed without fighting, so he left Isolde and went to fight. She didn't know if she would ever see him again.

This reminds me of…Victoria. I didn't know if Edward or the other Cullens would survive. I was so scared, and not even for me, but for them. Hopefully this movie will end like that fight did, with everyone returning safely.

The enemy was waiting outside castle tower's door, waiting for the bridge to be drawn. Some of the enemy had snuck in through a secret passageway, led by a tricked Melot, to the interior of the castle tower. That's how Tristan got in. When he got there, he fought, and when the bridge was about to be let go, he threw himself in the way of the chains and was stabbed in the chest, but still he kept fighting and he killed the enemy.

Marke himself let the bridge down and came out onto it in front of the enemy with Tristan. Tristan, who was visibly bleeding from his wound, held the head of one of the dead Irish soldiers, and gave a speech that ended with all the British soldiers, no matter what side they were on, attacking the Irish king. And then Tristan fell to the ground.

Tristan was dying, and Isolde came to see him, for the last time, alone. He said he was dying, and she said that she could not live without him. Tristan told her she had to keep on living, for him, if not for herself. They said they loved each other, and kissed one last time, and then Tristan died. Isolde was so heartbroken, all she did was cry, and then the movie ended.

All that stuck in my head was the fact that no matter what happened to Tristan, he wouldn't let Isolde end her life over him. He cared about her that much. Just like Edward and I care about each other.

The credits were rolling, but I wasn't ready to get up yet, I was still recovering from my thoughts. Edward kissed me cheek.

"Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Edward, promise me, you will never do that." I knew he knew what I meant. I wanted him to promise me he wouldn't try to end his existence like he did in Italy, when he thought I was dead. He almost didn't make it that time.

"If you wish it be, I will not. I promise. I would never risk making a mistake like that again." Edward kissed my cheek again.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. More than you could ever know." He leaned over and kissed me. My lips contoured to his. His hands were tangled in my hair, and mine around his neck. It was a long, passionate, loving kiss, the ones that seem to go on forever. We were interrupted by Alice.

"Let's go, you two. I don't want to get stuck in Saturday night traffic on the way home." I looked up from Edward to her.

"What traffic? We're in Forks, the most desolate place on earth." She shrugged.

"Well, that's what everyone always says. Anyway, just c'mon." Edward picked me up and we walked to the back of the theatre. Emmett and Rosalie were, to my relief, decent. They got up and we all walked out the door and to the car.

"So how did you guys like the movie? I thought it was good. A little sad, but that's life I guess." Alice was way too cheery for this time of night. I was on Edward's lap again, and Alice was in Jasper's, in Rosalie's BMW, because there wasn't enough room for all of us. We hadn't thought about this on the trip here because Emmett was in the trunk earlier.

"I don't really know. I didn't get the whole concept of it. I never really got into it, I guess." Rosalie was wondering out loud.

"That's because you two were only paying attention to each other the whole time. I swear, if there were any other people in there with us, they wouldn't have been able to control themselves with all the lust you guys were throwing me. It's bad enough I had to try and redirect it at the counter clerk, who was alone, by the way." Jasper seemed upset about some of the events of our little cinematic adventure.

"It's okay Jasper, you were fine. Oh, who was your favorite person? The guy who played Tristan, James Franco, man was he hot!" Alice was wriggling around in excitement.

"And that Isolde, I think her name's Sophia Myles, she wasn't so bad, if I do say so myself. Ow, oh, I take it back, Rose. I'm sorry!" Rosalie hit Emmett for his comment.

"Who is that girl? What else is she in? And with who?" Rosalie was like a mad woman with this stuff.

"Um, actually, I think she's in this show on CBS called Moonlight. It's about a vampire, and she plays the vampire's human friend, who may become more. It's quite interesting. You guys would definitely think their interpretation of vampires is funny." I laughed. In the show, the vampires slept, they looked normal in the sun, and they interacted, and well, with humans on a daily basis, even though they were 'carnivores', as the Cullens see it. They could also see the past through their sense of smell, which is really bizarre, but it's just a show. It's not like any of it's real, like Edward and his family are.

We got back to the house and all went to our rooms. Edward tucked me in, and layed down next to me. He was humming my lullaby as I fell asleep. And the last thing I thought to myself was, After Tristan and Isolde, there is Edward and me. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

To all of my loyal readers:

Hey. I know you were expecting another chapter, but too bad. This story is only a oneshot, as I stated when I posted it.

For my next story, I have created a poll and need **every single one of you to vote** on it. I would like to take into consideration what the readers of my fanfiction want to read in a Twilight story, and I can't do that **unless I get answers**. And **I'm not posting my next story**, which I already have outlined, **until more people vote** on my poll.

So, do it **now**! Please, for me? Or if not for me, then for you, and all the people out there who read my stories?

_Yours Truly,_

_Jen_


End file.
